1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method of image processing apparatus and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been known, in which proximity of a user is detected with a human sensor in advance, thereby starting recovery operations from a power saving operation mode in order to enable an electronic apparatus, etc., to quickly recover from the power saving state.
For example, a power supply control apparatus is known, which includes a first human sensor, a second human sensor whose detection range is different from that of the first human sensor, wherein human behavior is divided into three patterns based on the detection result of the first human sensor and the second human sensor (for example, see Patent Document 1).